


Hungry For You

by OnceUponATimeLover28



Series: The Hunger Series [2]
Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom
Genre: ButReginaishavingnoneofit, F/F, JealousEvilQueen, KilliantriestohitonEmma, onceuponatime, ouatsequel, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28
Summary: Sequel to Hungry For What?Continues where we left off in the office and then shows Emma and Regina having dinner together with Killian, their waiter, hitting on Emma the entire time
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Hunger Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Hungry For You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Hungry For You

Ms. Mills took in the sight of the beautiful girl underneath her, and automatically undid the bra clasp. She threw it aside and cupped her breasts. “Oh Emma,” she whispered, feeling entranced at the sight of her. “You are beautiful.” 

“So are you, Ms. Mills,” Emma replied, gazing up at her like she was a goddess. 

That was all she needed. She lowered herself down and took Emma’s face in her hands. She began to trail her lips over it, stopping briefly to suck on a lower lip along the way. Once she got down to her neck, she heard a moan. 

“Oh, you like that don’t you dear?” she murmured, gently nipping here and there. At the slight intake of breath, she took that as a yes. 

She continued like that for awhile and also let Emma explore her too. While receiving kisses, she sought out Emma’s heart beat and traced the area of skin that was currently protecting that delicate organ. She knew it was hers now. 

Emma breathed in the scent of her and sighed deeply, tangling her hands in her hair. “Oh,” she moaned, not able to contain herself. “This is wonderful.” 

Ms. Mills agreed, making a humming sound in her throat. However, she wanted to speed things up a bit. Her panties were starting to get soaked. “As great as this has been so far Miss Swan, I think we need to take it to a lower level.” Her eyes trailed downwards to the skirt she was wearing. 

At the smile that she received, she gently removed that and her tights and underwear, then stood up to remove her own. She sank back down and then without any warning, sank a finger into Emma. 

Emma screamed, unable to help herself. She thought that the woman on top of her would get mad that she was making so much noise, but instead, her lips lowered onto hers. Her screams turned to whimpers as she felt a tongue beg for entrance inside. She slightly opened her mouth, allowing it. 

And as fast as it had started, it was over. She watched as Ms. Mills lowered her lips back onto her neck. She was expecting more kisses, and shrieked when she felt her sucking. 

Ms. Mills pulled back, looking into her eyes. “That’s just so everyone knows your mine, okay?” 

She was confused for a moment, and then realized she’d just received her first hickey. “Yes Ms. Mills,” she replied. 

“Hang on dear, that needs to stop outside the office.” The woman took her face in hers and tilted it up so she could look nowhere other than into her eyes. “When we are anywhere but here, you call me Regina, alright? I don’t want anyone thinking that we’re doing some sort of sick dominant submissive thing.” 

“You mean we’re not?” 

Ms. Mills—Regina, shook her head. “No Emma. I don’t play games like that. In this relationship, you are my equal, not my submissive. Is that clear?” 

“Mhmm,” she agreed, wrapping her arms around her. Then she had a thought. “Um, will you be the big spoon though when we cuddle?” 

She chuckled and gave her a kiss. “Of course I will.” Then she leaned down and snuck another kiss. “Well, I’m not hungry anymore, that’s for sure.” 

*****

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” Regina asked, not able to take her eyes off Emma. She thanked her lucky stars again that she had asked her out to dinner at the last minute that afternoon. 

“Only about six times since you picked me up,” Emma replied, smiling. She wore a white low cut dress and had curled her hair and put it up into a half up half down style. “You look gorgeous too.” 

Regina smiled and adjusted her black blazer. “I’d say we make a fine looking couple, don’t we?” 

“A couple?” Emma laughed. “I don’t know if we can call ourselves that yet. I mean, we just hooked up today.” She was silent for a moment then looked at her seriously. “If you hadn’t had the chance to kiss me like you did, would you have ever done it?” 

Regina pursed her lips and took the blonde’s hand in her own. “Oh I’m sure I would’ve found a chance to. There were times when I wanted to pull you into the bathroom or lock you into the staff room so I could get you alone.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Green eyes looked surprised. 

“Well for starters, you seemed to be awfully afraid of me,” Regina chuckled. “I didn’t want to scare you away.” 

Emma nodded, looking sheepish. “I guess I was, at least a little bit. I didn’t want to make you upset, since you seemed to get frustrated easily.” 

“Oh you could never make me mad, dear.” Regina squeezed her hand and brought it up to her mouth to kiss. “You are my absolute favourite person in the office.” 

Their waiter came up just then and cleared his throat. “Hi, my name is Killian. I’ll be serving you guys today.” He glanced at Emma and just about passed out. “Oh, oh wow. Look, I just need to ask... did it hurt?” 

The two of them glanced at each other confusedly. “Did what hurt?” Emma asked. 

“When you fell from Heaven,” Killian replied. 

Emma’s jaw dropped and she began to laugh. “Oh my, that’s very kind of you to say,” she said, beginning to blush furiously. “Thank you.” 

Regina felt something inside her burst, and she attempted to smile. She didn’t like the way this man was behaving towards Emma, but she figured it would just be a one time thing. “Aren’t you going to ask us what we’d like to drink?” she asked sharply, holding onto her hand a little too tightly. Better to be upfront with him about who Emma belonged to. 

“Oh,” Killian answered, looking around sheepishly. He picked up his pad and pen. “Would you guys like something to drink?” 

“I’ll have a glass of red wine. Actually, bring the whole bottle out,” Regina sighed. She had a feeling she’d need it. 

“Just a glass of root beer for me,” Emma answered. 

“Coming up ladies,” he said. Before he left, he winked at Emma. 

“My god,” Regina said, gripping her napkin in her fists. “What a pig.” 

“What? He was just being nice!” Emma said. 

“Oh come on dear, nice people don’t drop the ‘did it hurt’ line and wink at you.” Regina shook her head. “He was flirting with you.” 

“Well, just remember Regina... I’m yours,” Emma reminded her, taking her hand and tugging the napkin from her. 

“Oh he’ll be well aware of that the next time he comes,” Regina said. She spotted him coming back and glared daggers at him. 

“Here we are,” Killian said, giving them their drinks. “May I interest you in an appetizer this evening?” He said this while entirely glancing at Emma. 

“No you may not,” Regina growled. “We don’t know what we want yet. Now, run along.” 

“Oh my god,” Emma said, trying not to laugh. “If you keep this up, he’ll spit in your food or something.” 

“He was staring at your breasts!” Regina hissed. “Why oh why did you wear something that low cut?” 

“It was only like five minutes ago that you complimented me, you know.” Suddenly, Emma’s eyes lit up. “I know! Unbutton your blouse a little, then we won’t be able to take your eyes off you!” 

Sighing, she did that. “This better work, or so help me god. This guy is going to send me to the grave early.” 

Emma giggled. “Let’s decide what we should order.” She looked at the menu. “I’m thinking of getting the chicken parmesean. What do you want?” 

Regina glanced at her menu. “I think I’ll have the grilled fish with a side of steamed veggies.” She closed it. “Alright, he can hurry up now. The sooner he gets here, the better.” 

As if he was paged, Killian came back. “Alright! What are we going to try tonight?” He looked at Emma and smiled. “If you were a steak, you’d be well done.” 

Emma laughed. “Well, I actually don’t like steak very much. But I’d love to try the chicken parmesean.” 

“Wonderful love,” he answered, writing this down. “In that case, if you were a chicken, you’d be impeccable.” 

Emma laughed again as Regina refrained from hitting him with her menu. “I’ll have the grilled fish and a side of steamed veggies,” she said, a little too loudly. “You really like telling horrible jokes, don’t you?” 

“Oh, I didn’t think they were too bad.” Killian looked at her for the first time that evening. “Word of advice though, I wouldn’t show too much cleavage. It doesn’t look good for a woman your age.” 

As he walked away, her jaw dropped. “What the hell?!?!?! Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said, gazing after him amazedly. “He didn’t even eye you up or anything.” 

“Who does that man think he is?” Regina asked, hurriedly buttoning up her blouse again. “That was ridiculously rude.” 

“Maybe he thinks you’re my grandmother or something,” Emma said, smirking. 

Raising her eyebrows, she glanced at her. “Oh you are so getting it tonight.” 

“Hey, that’s supposed to be a compliment!” Emma replied, holding her hands up. “That means that you look good for your age.” Suddenly, she looked uncomfortable. “How old are you, anyway?” 

Regina laughed out loud. “You know what the inside of my vagina looks like, but you don’t know how old I am?” 

“Well, it never came up during our work conversations,” Emma said, blushing when that was brought up. 

“I’m forty-two, how about you dear?” Brown eyes waited for the answer. 

Emma’s jaw dropped, then she closed it. 

“What?” Regina tilted her head. “You are over eighteen, aren’t you?” 

“Well yeah...” Emma stammered. “I didn’t realize the age difference between us was so big. I’m twenty-five.” 

“Seventeen years isn’t much dear,” Regina answered. “There are men out there in their sixties who date women in their twenties.” 

“Eww,” Emma said, making a face. She took a sip of her drink. “That’s nasty.” 

Grinning, Regina hugged Emma’s leg with her own. “There’s also older women that have young men as their boy toys.” She pretended to think. “So, does that make you my girl toy?” 

“Stop,” Emma whined, kicking her. “You are so disgusting.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, my parents had a ten year age difference between them,” Regina said. “And my mother was six inches taller than my father.” 

“Ooh, that’s kind of awkward.” Emma tilted her head. “That’s the worst thing ever, honestly. Was she the dominant one in their relationship?” 

“Emma!” Now it was her turn to look disgusted. “I never want to think about my parents having sex. Ever.” 

“Serves you right for bringing up boy toys and girl toys,” Emma grinned. “I’m not the only one who can be gross too.” 

“Ugh, speaking of gross...” Regina narrowed her eyes to see Killian walking up with their food. “That was awfully fast,” she said to him. 

“Compliments of the chef,” he answered, setting Emma’s plate down in front of her. “I told him there was an angel dining with us tonight.” 

“Thanks,” Emma said, looking at her food. “It looks delicious.” 

“Anything else I can do for you ladies?” Killian asked, once he had put Regina’s plate down. 

“No. That’ll be all,” Regina said dismissively. She turned away and began to eat. 

Emma looked across at the brunette and began to eat too. She watched Regina nervously as she seemed to be stabbing her fork into the fish. “Um.. Regina? Are you okay?” 

Sighing, Regina dropped her fork. “No Emma, I’m not. Thanks to this prick, a jealous side of me is coming out that I never knew existed.” She shook her head, trying and failing not to smile. “Here we were supposed to be getting to know each other over a lovely dinner, but I’m trying to keep from turning green with envy every time our waiter comes over here.” 

“Hey.” Emma scooted her chair closer and took her hands into hers. “I have never even thought twice about anything he has said to me. That’s because I have you.” She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “And you’re all I need.” 

“Thanks dear.” Regina returned the kiss. “I know it’s foolish, but I just want to put my hands on his chest and push him away from you.” 

“You get incredibly sexy when you get jealous,” Emma said, smiling. “You can’t even imagine how turned on I am right now.” 

“Really?” Regina’s eyes lit up. “I like the sound of that.” 

They continued making small talk as they ate. Regina found out that Emma liked to put cinnamon on her hot chocolate, that she was afraid of frogs, and that she could tie a cherry stem with her tongue. Emma found out that Regina could live off of anything apple related, that she had never broken a bone before, and that she hated mushrooms but loved mushroom soup. 

They were just talking of what they should order for dessert, when Killian came back. “So,” he began, clearing his throat. “Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?” He looked directly at Emma. 

Emma snuck a glance at Regina, who was clenching her jaw. “Um... well, actually...”

“The bill please,” Regina barked, looking furious. “This has gone on long enough. She is NOT interested in you.” 

Killian crossed his arms. “Look, I think you’re being a tad too overprotective of your daughter, ma’am. She’s all grown up now, and she’s bound to get a lot of male attention because she’s so beautiful. I know you love her, but you’ve got to let her go sometime.” 

Regina felt so mad that she thought she was going to hit someone. “LISTEN PAL,” she shouted, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. “She’s not my daughter, she’s my fucking girlfriend!”

Killian’s jaw dropped. “W-what?” 

“That’s right,” she sneered. Then she had an idea. “You see that mark on her neck there?” She pointed to the spot on Emma’s neck and watched as the blonde’s eyes widened. “That is a hickey and I gave her that, buddy. Because she’s MINE. You got that?!” 

Emma’s face had flooded with heat and she stood up, too stunned to say anything. She couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Killian swallowed nervously as he handed the bill over to them wordlessly. Regina took it, and when she saw what was written on it, she threw it back at him. 

“You want her number?!?! Well you can have it.” Taking some bills out of her purse, she flung them at him and grabbed Emma’s arm. “It’s 1-800-GO-TO-HELL!” 

Turning on her heel, Regina pulled Emma out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. She needed to get out of here before she found herself with her hands around his neck. Once they got to the car, she pushed Emma gently against the car and began making out with her passionately. 

“Whoa wait... Regina,” Emma tried to say. 

“No. Right now I need to kiss you, dear. Or else I’m going to go crazy.” Regina took her face in her hands and trailed kisses all the way down her neck. To her satisfaction, she heard Emma moan and she ran her fingers through her hair. 

A few minutes passed and finally Regina pulled away, content for now. She did not let go of Emma however. Instead, she kept one arm wrapped around her waist. 

Emma looked up. “Are you alright now?” she asked. “I’m sorry, Regina.” 

“Oh it isn’t you who needs to apologize,” Regina reassured her. “It’s that pig of a man.” Looking down at her girl, she smiled. “I can’t believe I made such a scene.” 

“Neither can I,” Emma said, laughing. 

“Well, one thing is for certain,” Regina said. “We are never going back to this restaurant again.”


End file.
